St Valentin
by Mutekiam
Summary: Je suis amoureux. Ca me fait toujours aussi bizarre à dire vu que je suis un criminel sans foi ni loi, mais j'en suis bien sûr. Réussirais-je à libérer enfin mes sentiments ou ma partie sombre en aura t'elle raison?
Avant toute chose, il est important de préciser que cette fic est en rating M à cause du dernier passage. Si vous n'aimez pas, passez, c'est tout!

Il s'agit de ma toute première fic, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou des conseils (constructifs, bien sûr!). ^^

J'ai eu l'idée après un défi lancé sur le thème de la St Valentin (d'où le lemon).

Merci à MissKitCat qui a pris le temps de la lire, de répondre à mes (nombreuses) questions et qui a lancé ce fameux concours!

Bien entendu, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Je suis prête à retirer cette fic si Mr Sommet en fait la demande (en même temps, ça voudrait dire qu'il l'a lue... Je serai morte de honte!). Les prénoms viennent de fanfic-SLG (Skyrock).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, bordel?!**_

Mon poing s'écrase contre le mur. Je couine de douleur. Pas très glorieux, surtout venant de moi, mais pour le coup je m'en fous comme de mon premier caleçon. Après tout, pas de témoins, pas de preuves...

 _ **Tu penses qu'il va te tomber raide dingue de toi après avoir lu ta lettre? Tu as juste du avoir l'air d'un imbécile, oui!**_

Je souffle sur ma blessure, douloureuse et à vif. Une blessure de plus, sans réelle importance.

 _ **Monsieur s'est senti pousser des ailes en voyant la St Valentin arriver? Tu ne lui a même pas dit que tu l'aimais, tu voulais juste savoir s'il avait une autre relation... Heureusement que tu n'as pas signé! Tu t'imagines? Mais quel con!**_

Une sonnerie retentit, m'empêchant de refrapper le pauvre mur.

-Allô!

-C'est Terence. On va bientôt manger, tu as un quart d'heure. Et calme toi avant, tu as l'air tendu... A bientôt.

*Tut*

 _Connard de panda!_

Je respire profondément. Desserre les poings, laisse la colère disparaître... en surface du moins.

Bon, puisqu'il faut absolument que je me calme, je vous propose une petite présentation en attendant. James, pour les intimes... Mais vous me connaissez sûrement sous mon surnom : «Patron ». Ou «Le Patron ». Pour faire court (dommage, d'habitude je préfère les longues), je suis un criminel sans cœur, pervers, tout ce qui se termine par « phile » , j'en passe et des meilleures !

Pourquoi James ? Parce qu'un prénom, ça nous donne une importance, une réalité. Et pour une ancienne personnalité de schizophrène, c'est très important.  
Je suis issu d'un youtubeur appelé Mathieu. Et je suis loin d'être le seul : il y en a bien une cinquantaine ! Parmi eux, _Terence,_ ce connard de panda. Je pourrais le présenter, mais je commence a en avoir marre. Si vous voulez des renseignements, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir sur Youtube. Ça s'appelle SLG.  
Je vous attends ici. Ou pas, je suis pas du genre patient.  
Bref, je hais Terence pour une raison bien simple : il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il sorte avec la personne dont je suis raide dingue, alias Mathieu. Toujours collés ensemble, à discuter ou rire… Rah, je le déteste ! Du coup, vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin, je me suis senti pousser des ailes. J'ai écrit une lettre dans laquelle je lui demandais s'il sortait avec le Panda.  
Et ça m'énerve. Primo, car ça a du me faire passer pour un débile profond, deuzio car ça n'a eu aucun impact sur ma jalousie et tertio parce que je sens que je commence à être influencé par… berk… l'Amour.

Mon agacement est tel que je faillis manquer le mot noté au dessus de la boite aux lettres.

Ma jalousie disparaît aussitôt, emportée par un ouragan. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et la joie remplace ma haine.

 _Non! Il a répondu non!_

* * *

J'écrase ma cigarette avant de rentrer dans l'appartement. Une étrange bonne humeur a pris possession de moi. La porte est fermée, bien sûr. Oh, je pourrais sonner pour qu'on m'ouvre ou plus simplement prendre ma clé... mais ça ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit. Une porte fermée m'était devenue presque aussi courante qu'une porte ouverte. Je la crochète sans réfléchir et rentre sur un tonitruant:

-Je suis rentré!

Le salon était vide, mais mon ''frère'' débarque presque aussitôt.

-James, rassure moi, tu as utilisé ta clé...?

-Eh merde, il me semblait bien avoir oublié un truc! D'un autre côté, qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre la japonaise?!

-De un, tu sais très bien que je **déteste** ce surnom et de deux, on va **encore** devoir remplacer la serrure...

Maître Panda me jette un regard assassin dont je me moque royalement.

-Écoute, je suis là alors baisse d'un ton. A l'heure en plus.

Le chanteur ne rétorque pas.

-Il est où Mathieu? Demande je.

-Dans la cuisine, en train de surveiller le four. Pourquoi?

 _Parce que je suis déjà en manque de lui!_

-Pour ne pas avoir à me coltiner un tête à tête avec toi. Et aussi parce que d'habitude, vous êtes inséparables. Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, hein...

J'appuie ma réplique d'un clin d'œil pervers. Étonnement, Maître Panda rougit.

Mauvais, ça. D'habitude, il s'indigne et proteste violemment. Ma jalousie repointe aussitôt le bout de son nez, mais je la muselle du mieux que je peux. Après tout, Mathieu m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait rien... Je peux lui faire confiance. Non?

-Le Geek n'est pas là non plus?

Parler d'autre chose. Ne pas laisser la rage reprendre le contrôle.

-Il est au pied de l'immeuble. C'est la 5ème fois que je l'appelle et ça commence à me porter sur les nerfs!

Il se détourne de moi et crie à la fenêtre.

-Geek! On passe à table dans cinq minutes!

-J'arrive, j'arrive, réponds le gamin au pied de l'immeuble.

-Tu m'as déjà dit ça il y a dix minutes, soupire Maître Panda. Tu as intérêt à être là à temps.

-Tiens, il sort le mioche maintenant?

Le chanteur se tourne vers moi. Je souris. Si je ne m'étais pas mieux connu, j'aurais presque pu croire que c'était sincère. Et pourtant, voir le petit plus épanoui me rend vraiment... _heureux_?! Qu'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver bordel! A voir l'air circonspect du panda, ça le surprends autant que moi.

-Ça fait quelques jours. Tu peux m'aider à terminer de mettre la table?

-Il est écrit bonasse sur mon front, boule de poils?!

Ouf. De bonne humeur, mais pas malade. Je garde mes vieux réflexes. Terence soupire, mais laisse passer. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et hurle.

-Écoute moi bien morveux, si je suis arrivé à l'heure, ce n'est sûrement pas pour attendre l'attardé que tu es! Alors tu vas ramener ton joli petit cul ici _fissa_ , ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe! Et crois moi, tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie!

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Geek se précipite dans l'appartement en haletant. Il s'assoit à table et plonge son regard dans son assiette pour éviter de me regarder. J'arbore un regard victorieux.

-Ah ben tu vois quand tu veux... me moque je. En fait, tu n'as juste pas assez d'autorité, continue je en regardant Terence. Normal pour une peluche.

-James, continue et tu vas le sentir passer.

-Tes menaces, tu te les mets là où je pense.

Même si je suis désormais sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre Mathieu et l'ursidé, j'apprécie toujours autant le mettre en rogne. A chacun ses petits plaisirs, non? Et franchement, ce n'est sûrement pas le pire que j'aie.

-C'est prêt! nous interrompt Mathieu.

Nous nous affrontons du regard, mais je détourne vite le mien, à la grande surprise de Terence. Oh là, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'imagine un truc!

-On sait tous les deux que je vais gagner et je déteste manger froid. Te fais pas trop d'illusions, ricane je en lui glissant un clin d'œil.

Maître Panda retint une contestation. J'avais raison, bien sûr. Notre jeu pouvait durer des heures. Aussi s'assied il sans protester.

Le repas se passa -étonnamment- bien. Le Geek était plutôt bavard, je ne fis pas (trop) de blagues perverses ou à double sens, Maître Panda se montra aussi enjoué que d'habitude,... Je me permis même quelques regards dans Sa direction. En bref, j'ai passé un super moment, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Quand on était nous quatre, ça ne se déroulait pas souvent très bien.

Le repas touche à sa fin. Mathieu et le chanteur commencent donc à débarrasser la table. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine, je sens un élan de bonté me traverser. Certainement dû à ma foutue bonne humeur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être gentil -avoir des pensées sympa est déjà aussi incongru qu'un mec en slip en haut de l'Everest pour moi- alors je ne sais pas résister à cet élan. Et puis merde à mon image, hein! Je ramasse les assiettes et pars vers la cuisine.

La suite s'enchaîna très vite.

Trop vite.

Deux hommes qui s'embrassent avec passion.

 **Mathieu et Terence.**

Un bruit de verre brisé et de métal.

 **Mathieu et Terence.**

Quelqu'un qui me rentre dedans.

Une voix plaintive, mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte.

J'ai l'impression d'être sous l'eau.

 **Mathieu et Terence.**

Merde, mais pourquoi je bugue là?! Je... Il faut que je termine mon geste, comme si c'était parfaitement normal!

 **Mathieu et Terence.**

Soudain, je réalise que je n'ai plus rien dans mes mains. Mais que... Où elles sont passées, ces putains de bordel d'assiettes de merde!? Puis je constate les débris à mes pieds. Et que les deux amants me regardent.

 **Mathieu. Et. Terence!**

Le regard des deux hommes me paralyse. Je vibre tout entier de rage. Je pourrais tuer le Panda, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je serais incapable de supporter le regard de Mathieu, après.

Ma furie disparaît peu à peu, happée par un tourbillon. Je me sens perdu, emporté sur un canoë en pleine mer déchaînée.

 _Mathieu... Je... Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir répondu non...?_

A ma grande horreur, je sens des larmes me piquer les yeux. Le Patron ne pleure pas. Jamais.

Mes jambes réagissent instinctivement au moment où mon esprit se déconnecte.

* * *

Quand je reprends le contrôle de mon corps, je suis allongé sur mon lit, enfermé dans ma chambre.

Combien de temps s'est il écoulé depuis que je suis entré dans cette cuisine? Une minute? Une heure? Dix, un jour, un mois, une semaine?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Le temps semble s'être figé, englué dans le brouillard gris de mes souvenirs.

 _Je me souviens de la première fois que je T'ai vu. Tu souriais bêtement à la caméra et tu m'as accueillis comme si c'était parfaitement normal. C'est toi qui m'a appelé « Patron » et qui m'a présenté ton travail. Je m'en foutais royalement, bien sûr, mais je sentais que cela te tenait à coeur et je voulais te faire plaisir._

 _Puis il y a eut l'arrivée du Hippie. De l'Homme à la cravate. De la Fille -Mon Dieu, je t'en supplie, ne me refais plus jamais ça!-, du Prof. Du Troll et du Geek. Un vrai défilé._

 _Au début, j'étais bien content que tu trouves d'autres victimes pour tes émissions. J'avais -Enfin!- la paix._

 _Jusqu'à l'arrivée du Panda. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai détesté. Parce qu'il te ressemblait bien trop, qu'il ne semblait constitué que des qualités de chacun d'entre nous et que par conséquent, tu ne pouvais que l'aimer._

 _J'ai réalisé qu'il était le premier à mettre ma place en danger, celle du préféré. De ton préféré._

 _Au fil du temps, Tu t'es de plus en plus rapproché de lui. Et il ne se doutait de rien en plus! Il était comme ça naturellement... Bon Dieu, que je le détestais déjà à l'époque!_

 _Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour là. Tu m'es tombé dessus à cause du Geek. Tu as violemment rougi alors que moi, en dessous de toi, je sentais quelque chose s'actionner dans ma poitrine. Bien entendu, tu t'es aussitôt relevé et a crié sur le petit tandis que moi, je m'enfuyais, perturbé._

 _Après ce jour... Chaque moment près de Toi avait la saveur d'une friandise. Je rêvais de Toi couramment, faisais tout pour te plaire. Mais gardant farouchement mes sentiments à l'intérieur._

 _Le jour où je t'ai écrit mes doutes sur ta relation avec le Panda. Et où Tu l'as nié._

 _Quand je t'ai vu, Toi et Terence, le même jour, vous embrasser avec passion._

Je reviens au présent, dans cette chambre qui me semble maintenant hostile. Je me sens perdu. La tête entre le mains, je sens deux voix s'affronter dans ma tête. Ma personnalité et celle de mon masque, de mon identité criminelle qui fait désormais partie intégrante de mon âme.

 _Peut-être... que je me trompe? Que c'était juste un baiser sans histoire? Sans passé, ni avenir?..._

 _ **Ouais, et les mains de l'ours dans les poches arrières de son pantalon, c'était pour ''tester'' aussi?**_

 _Pourquoi m'avoir répondu non, alors? Ça doit être nouveau cette histoire._

 _ **Je suis sûr que leurs petites « réunions » dans la chambre étaient purement amicales avant! Non mais quel crétin!**_

 _Non... Non, ce n'est pas possible! Tu mens!_

 _ **Qu'est ce que tu as cru, au juste? Qu'un type comme toi avait sa chance? Ah ah ah! Tu n'as pas la moindre possibilité face au Panda, laisse tomber.**_

 _Je.. Je l'aime, putain! Et je suis le Patron! Je vais pas renoncer quand même!_

 _ **Tu es juste un putain de criminel. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Tu n'as rien de romantique, qui fasse rêver! Tu ne mérites pas Mathieu.**_

 _LA FERME! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE! LAISSE MOI SEUL!_

 _ **Comme tu veux. De toute façon, tu es déjà seul. Et tu finiras seul...**_

Le silence s'abat dans ma tête avec la force d'un trente tonnes. Je veux pleurer, mais les larmes ne viennent pas.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. J'hésite un instant, puis je vais ouvrir. Maintenir mon masque surtout.

Mon cœur manque un battement en découvrant Mathieu.

* * *

-Mathieu. Il y a un souci?

Comment est ce que je réussis à avoir une voix aussi froide et détachée alors qu'à l'intérieur tout n'est qu'émotions? Il me regarde bizarrement.

-Comme tu étais parti en nous laissant comme ça, je me demandais si tu allais bien.

 _J'ai le cœur brisé! Mais sinon, tout va bien... C'est pas comme si en plus, j'avais cru que j'avais une chance de sortir avec toi!_

-Non, j'ai juste été surpris. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps?

 _Rah! Les mots m'ont presque arrachés la gorge._

Il a alors un petit sourire en coin.

Je fronce les sourcils; depuis le temps que je le connais, j'ai appris à analyser ses mimiques. Et ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon...

-On n'est pas ensemble.

 _... Q **U** O **I**? **!**_

Les deux voix résonnent en chœur dans mon esprit.

-En fait, continue t'il sans voir le trouble qu'il a provoqué en moi, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un et Terence me donne des conseils. Rien de plus.

Je réagis instinctivement.

-Pour ce type de conseils, tu aurais pu venir chez moi.

La réplique m'échappe, malheureuse. Quand je prends conscience de l'énormité que je viens de dire, je me mords la langue. Si encore j'avais placé le mot «gamin», ç'aurait peut-être pu passer mais là... Je vais m'excuser, ou rire, et avec un peu de chance il oubliera ce lapsus!

Mais il réagit avant moi.

-Ça m'a traversé l'esprit quelques fois...

J'ai soudain l'impression que l'atmosphère devient bouillante tandis que nos yeux plongent l'un dans l'autre.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait alors?

Continuer. Conserver cet instant d'équilibre où tous les possibles convergent. Garder son masque, encore quelques secondes.

-Parce que j'aurais voulu plus.

Nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre.

-Penses tu que j'aurais refusé?

Ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes.

-Pourquoi aurais tu accepté?

Sa question n'est qu'un souffle. Tout dépends de ma réponse: notre future relation. Notre amour possible. Mon image de pervers sans cœur.

- **Parce que je ne refuse jamais une bonne baise**.

Mathieu s'écarte aussitôt, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. Je sens mon cœur se fendre en voyant son visage blessé. Non, pas blessé. Décomposé, presque à l'agonie.

 _Mais... Non, Mathieu, je t'assure... Je ne voulais pas te blesser! C'est... C'est le Patron, c'est pour se protéger!_

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais.

Était il possible de mettre autant de tristesse, de colère et de désillusions en 5 mots? Je garde le silence, choqué par mes paroles.

-J'y ai cru, pourtant, continue t'il. Un instant, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aimer. Pour moi. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être naïf!

Mathieu éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Quel idiot! Évidemment, toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de prendre ton pied!

J'avais déjà souffert de nombreuses fois. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais senti une telle douleur. Je tends mes bras pour le serrer contre moi, mais Mathieu me repousse violemment.

-Ne me. Touche. Pas. Ne me parle pas. Et si tu as la moindre miette de fierté au fond de toi, tu ne chercheras pas à me séduire après m'avoir broyé le cœur avec tant de vigueur.

Des larmes se mettent à couler sur les joues de Mathieu.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis si déçu. Après tout, tu as toujours joué franc-jeu!

Il renifle et secoue la tête.

-Oublie ok? Toi et moi, il n'y a aucune chance. Et je me trompais en pensant que quelque chose de sincère pouvait se passer entre nous.

Chacun de ses mots me transpercent comme autant de poignards. Je reste là, debout, incapable de réagir. Simple jouet du Diable que je suis devenu.

-Joyeuse St Valentin quand même.

* * *

Je le regarde s'enfuir, tentant de conserver un maximum les restes de sa dignité. Extérieurement, je suis un roc. A l'intérieur, je sens que tout s'effondre en moi. Je referme la porte, ôte mes lunettes de soleil et me laisse enfin aller.

/!\ Passage surréaliste qui se passe à l'intérieur de l'esprit/!\

Le chagrin m'emporte dans les tréfonds de mon âme sans que je ne pense à lui résister. Je sens ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ma chair, me faisant souffrir le martyr. Je tente de me retenir à mes souvenirs de Mathieu, mais ils se désagrègent entre mes doigts, s'effritent sous ma respiration et plonge avec moi en une myriade de poussière.

 _Pourquoi...?_

Le puits semble sans fond et la chute sans fin. La surface n'est plus qu'un faible point qui s'amenuise un peu plus chaque secondes.

 _Pourquoi?_

Quand le chagrin relâche enfin son étau, je heurte le sol. C'est froid et dur.

Autour de moi, il n'y a plus que le noir. Un noir profond, qui semble aspirer chaque étincelle ayant le malheur de passer à sa portée. Je suis seul ici.

 _Pourquoi?!_

 **-Eh bien, eh bien? Tu ne me remercies pas?**

La voix est rauque, légèrement railleuse. Je la reconnais aussitôt.

-T..Toi? Comment...

 _POURQUOI !?_

Un ricanement. Glacial.

 **-Il était temps que je réagisse! Il te montait au cerveau! Tu commençais même à devenir... joyeux. De bonne humeur! Toi! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser détruire nos années de travail pour une idylle à l'eau de rose.**

-Comment as tu osé...?

 **-Mais réveille toi bon sang! Tu ne pourras jamais le protéger de nos relations et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est pour ça que tu ne lui as jamais rien dit.**

-Je... Tu...

 **-Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir eu les couilles de le mettre à l'abri. Il sera bien plus heureux sans toi, alors cesse de geindre et comporte toi en homme!**

Sa voix claque dans l'obscurité, telle un fouet.

Je sens mes tempes battre sous le coup de l'émotion. Bien sûr, j'ai raison... Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Mathieu.

Pourtant, je refuse de renoncer à lui. Il est bien trop important.

Ma tête me fait mal, mais je me concentre à fond. Il doit bien y avoir une solution... N'importe laquelle!

Et puis, le déclic. Je me mets à rire comme un dément.

 **-Tu pètes les plombs? Bon, comme tu veux. Je te pensais un peu plus solide quand même.**

Je me regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant.

-Tu es vraiment un salopard de manipulateur, hein?

Un bruit d'applaudissements retentit dans l'obscurité.

 **-Il t'aura fallu le temps. Et qu'est ce qui me vaut cette flatteuse appellation?**

-Tu le savais depuis le début. Tu savais que je pourrais sortir avec lui si je renonçais à ma carrière de criminel. Et tu ne m'as rien dit parce que ça te ferait disparaître. Quelle pourriture tu fais!

 **-Bravo Watson! Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas aussi idiot que tu le laissais paraître. Je suis toi, tu aurais du te douter que je n'accepterais pas de m'évaporer dans ta mémoire. Mais bon... Il semblerait que tu aies décidé de te ranger. Tu vas vraiment faire une croix sur tout ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi?**

Pas besoin de répondre, nous connaissons ma réponse tout les deux. Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'un.

 **-Dommage! Je me serais bien amusé avec toi, mon coco. N'hésite pas à refaire appel à moi... Je suis très doué au lit, tu dois le savoir depuis le temps. Et je n'ai encore jamais essayé avec un consentant...**

Sur ses paroles pensives, mon moi sombre se met à disparaître, emportant avec lui la noirceur de l'endroit.

/!\ Fin du passage surréaliste /!\

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, les joues humides d'avoir pleuré. Je me lève. Vraisemblablement, je me suis endormi là.

 _Quelle heure est il?_

Je regarde mon réveil. 23H30. Je sors de ma chambre à pas de loup, furtif comme une ombre. Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre. Ou presque. Quelques sanglots parviennent à mes oreilles surentraînées. Hasard? Ils proviennent de la chambre de Mathieu. Je m'approche et entrouvre délicatement la porte. Le youtubeur est endormi, le visage humide. C'est bien lui qui pleure. La porte grince légèrement quand je la referme, me statufiant et faisant remuer Mathieu. Comme il ne montre pas plus de signes de réveil, je me dirige vers lui et me penche près de son visage. Ses cheveux châtains sont emmêlés, un peu à la façon de son ami chevelu. Mais si, le géant... Antoine, c'est ça!

Il parait si frêle endormi. Je me demande si c'est la même chose pour chacun d'entre nous. Je caresse sa joue; elle est douce et chaude. Puis je remarque ses lèvres. J'hésite.

 _ **Vas-y! L'occasion ne se représentera peut-être jamais.**_

Je décide de faire confiance à ma petite voix. Malgré ses défauts, elle ne m'a jamais trahi. Et, très délicatement, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

A quoi est ce que je m'attendais?

A rien. A un feu d'artifice. A une sensation de chaleur. A à peu près n'importe quoi.

Mais pas à ce qu'il m'attrape le visage et qu'il intensifie notre baiser d'une façon plus que provocante. Avec appréhension et plaisir, j'ai senti mon bas-ventre s'enflammer à la vitesse de mon imagination. C'est moi qui rompt notre embrassade, par manque d'air. Ses mains attrapent alors mes cheveux et me forcent à le réembrasser, ce que je fais avec le plus grand plaisir. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé... Je n'ai presque pas besoin de le forcer pour ouvrir la bouche. Soudain, la situation s'impose à moi.

Il est endormi. Malgré mon amour pour lui, ce que je suis en train de faire s'apparente à... un viol?!

Je m'arrête immédiatement et tente de me dégager de son étreinte, mais ses bras se referment autour de moi. Mes dents se serrent. Je n'ai plus le choix.

-Mathieu, réveille toi!

Je le secoue pour le faire reprendre conscience. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'ouvrent et s'écarquillent en me découvrant.

-J..JAMES?! Mais que.. qu'est ce que tu fous ici?

Puis il réalise la position dans laquelle nous sommes et se recule. Il s'assied sur son lit, visiblement choqué.

-Tu... Tu n'as quand même pas tenté de profiter de moi dans mon sommeil...?

C'est à mon tour de prendre un air blessé. Bon, ok, il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Mais c'était lui le plus excité de nous deux! Je réagis au quart de tour.

-Mais si, bien sûr, dis je d'un ton ironique. Et c'est certainement pour ça que je t'ai réveillé! Ça marche nettement mieux!

Ses yeux perdent toute leur assurance.

-Je.. Désolé, mais admets que c'est bizarre.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure... Je pense que c'est une sorte de.. d'auto-défense.

-De quoi tu parles?

-De ma réponse, quand tu m'as demandé pour quelle raison j'aurais accepté. En réalité, c'est parce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi... Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant, pour qui que ce soit. De doux, de fort. De quoi me rendre fou.

Je me penche vers lui, mes yeux dans les siens.

-Quand je te vois, j'ai soudain l'impression que tout ne peut aller que bien. Quand tu n'es plus là, le monde devient triste et sans intérêt. J'ai tenté de faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais je n'ai pas pu. Tu es devenu pour moi aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire, que l'eau que je bois. Et ça me fait peur.

Je marque une pause.

-Avant toi, je ne me souciais de personne. Si je refusais de laisser passer mon affection, c'était par crainte que quelqu'un te fasse du mal pour m'atteindre moi. Mais je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je ne le veux plus. J'ai envoyé valsé mes contacts, mes activités glauques. Je suis sorti du milieu sans une hésitation.

La tirade m'a laissé sans souffle. Mais je n'ai pas fini.

-Et peu m'importe si tu n'es pas prêt à me faire confiance, si tu refuses que nous ayons des contacts. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

-James...

-Attends. Même si tu penses que j'ai tout brisé, ne me le dis pas. Laisse le temps filer sur un, deux ans. Puis, si seulement tu es certain que plus rien ne sera possible entre nous, je t'autorise à me le dire. Je t'aime Mathieu. Pour ta personnalité si vive, pour ton humour, pour tes réflexions illuminées, ... Pour tout ce que tu es.

Jamais je ne me suis montré aussi sincère. Aussi à _découvert_.

Curieusement, j'ai l'impression de flotter. Comme si un poids venait de se dissiper au niveau de ma poitrine. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions; il a besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Mais une poigne de fer me retient. Cette fois, c'est lui qui me fait plonger dans son regard d'azur.

-J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire.

Il m'attire près de lui, comme pour me confier un secret.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru te le dire un jour, mais tu compliques beaucoup trop la chose.

Sur ce, il m'embrasse passionnément.

* * *

/!\ Début du lime et c'est ça jusqu'à la fin /!\

* * *

-Tu n'ôtes pas souvent tes lunettes… C'est une faveur, ou c'était prévu ?

Je sens une pointe de méfiance, mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

-Mes yeux, c'est mon âme. Tu es le seul avec qui je me suis mis à nu.

-De cette manière du moins.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre à sa pique, il me réembrasse avec fougue. Joueur, je quitte ses délicieuses lèvres et descends le long de son cou sans cesser d'y déposer des baisers. Il frémit. 1-1. Alors que j'atteints sa clavicule, une sensation douce et fraîche se fait sentir au niveau de ma poitrine et descends le long de celle-ci. Je réalise qu'il en a profité pour ouvrir ma chemise et que sa main est déjà à mon nombril. Pour éviter une exploration plus profonde vers mon bas-ventre, je me redresse et sourit. Obligé de me lâcher, il me jette un regard à la fois déçu, amusé et terriblement aguicheur.

-Tu te défiles ?

-Dans tes rêves !

-Mes cauchemars, plutôt.

Je retire ma veste en quelques gestes précis et l'envoie valser au sol. Ma chemise se dépêche d'aller lui tenir compagnie. Il se redresse. Nous sommes face à face, moi agenouillé au dessus de son bassin, lui assis sous moi. Dans cette position, je peux clairement sentir la bosse qui déforme son caleçon. Très délicatement, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et applique ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je me mords la langue pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir. En contre-attaque, je me penche vers Mathieu et nous fait retomber sur le matelas. Malgré sa surprise, il ne cesse pas pour autant de me caresser lascivement le bas du dos ni d'électriser ma peau à l'aide de sa bouche. Nom de dieu, si seulement je pouvais me montrer aussi doué avec lui…Mais le faire tomber sous moi n'était que la première partie de mon plan. Je commence par une légère ondulation, qui frotte mon entre-jambe au sien. Aussitôt, Mathieu se fige, ahuri, alors que je le regarde d'un air provocateur et victorieux. Profitant de sa stupéfaction, je lui mordille le bout de l'oreille tout en continuant mes mouvements lents et réguliers au niveau du bassin. Je sens son corps se tendre, appelant à plus de caresses, et sa mâchoire se contracter. Il ferme les yeux, incapable de ne pas profiter. Lorsque je me recule légèrement, décalant la zone de frottement d'un centimètre, un gémissement de plaisir incontrôlable lui échappe. Même s'il avait réussi à le contenir son corps le trahit de façon bien trop prononcée.  
Deux mains saisissent alors mes épaules et me font basculer sur le dos. Quand je comprends enfin ce qui vient de m'arriver, Mathieu est au dessus de moi et sourit d'un air coquin : il a réussi à inverser notre position. Je tente de rerenverser la situation, mais il bloque mes jambes entre ses cuisses.

-Tttt… siffle t'il doucement. Ne bouge pas.

Il savoure quelques secondes sa position puis se recule en position agenouillée sur mes genoux. Lentement, trèèèès lentement, il desserre ma ceinture puis l'envoie rejoindre ma chemise et ma veste. Puis je remarque avec horreur -et une immense joie- qu'il est en train d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. En voyant mon caleçon déformé, le youtubeur me lance un regard lubrique que je ne pensais possible que chez moi. En deux temps trois mouvements, mon pantalon rejoint mes autres vêtements. Tendu par l'appréhension, je le regarde s'allonger sur moi. Sa peau est fraîche et agréable. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et souffle :

-On est à égalité comme ça.

Sur ce, il se met à effectuer de petits aller retour,nous arrachant des vibrations de désir. Nous ne sommes plus séparés que par les fins remparts de tissus de nos caleçons. Je pose mes mains sur son dos et commence à le caresser. Sa peau frémit sous mes doigts et je le sens accélérer ses mouvements. Un cri m'échappe sous l'influx de plaisir que je ressens . Chaque frottement envoie une décharge d'extase et mon esprit commence à s'embrumer. Lui aussi retient son excitation du mieux possible, pour prolonger l'instant. Tendus au maximum, perdus dans le brouillard mental de la luxure, nous atteignons enfin le septième ciel. Il jouit en premier, faisant disparaître la hampe qui se pressait contre la mienne et laissant apparaître une tache sombre et humide sur son caleçon. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est mon tour. Mathieu se laisse glisser à côté de moi, essoufflé. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, à la fois fatigués et heureux, allongés côte à côte. Je surprends son regard sur moi, pensif.

-Il y a un problème ? Demande je.

-Non, je suis juste… surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que tu voudrais… euh… tu vois quoi… Tremper le cornichon.

Je ris et passe mon bras derrière son cou.

-Dès la première fois ? Tu me surprends, je te pensais plus prude.

-Non non, c'était très bien comme ça ! Mais je croyais que tu voudrais… plus.

Visiblement, il va falloir que je mette les choses au clair.

-Je t'aime Mathieu. Alors oui, j'aime coucher à tort et à travers, et j'espère approfondir notre relation dans tous les sens du terme, mais il faut que imprimes ce que je vais te dire. Il y a une énorme différence entre le sexe et le cœur, ok ? Moi, c'est avec mon cœur que je t'aime et ça me va très bien ainsi.

Sur ce je l'embrasse avec passion.

-Si je te l'avais demandé, rajoute je, tu aurais dit oui ?

-Non.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Même si ce n'est pas le cas, dites moi ce qui vous a plu -ou déplu-.

Certain(e)s se sentiront peut-être frustré(e)s par le lemon, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est ma toute première fic. ^^

A bientôt?


End file.
